Fix You
by yintotheyang
Summary: An AU Jolu one shot!


A/N – Okay, this is just something I whipped up. I had an idea for a theme and I ran with it. It's really different than anything I've ever done, but hopefully it's a good different. I would love to know what you think, so please leave a review, even if it's just a few words!!

**Fix You**

Lulu Spencer stomped her foot and pouted slightly on the side of the road. It was always something. Work had been hell for her that day and now her car had broken down. She was stranded and watching car after car pass her by without a second glance. Where was the compassion? Where was the stranger who would ride to her rescue?

She looked at her cell phone for the hundredth time and saw that she still had no service. She sighed heavily and started to walk back towards the gas station she had seen about a mile back when she heard the rumble of an engine pull up behind her car. A man got out of a shiny yellow Camaro and strutted up to stand beside her. She studied him cautiously as he approached and immediately noticed how incredibly gorgeous he was.

He met her eyes briefly, asking for permission to investigate the hood that was still smoking slightly and Lulu just nodded. He smiled softly and turned from her. He leaned over the engine, trying to determine the problem. Lulu let her eyes drift appreciatively over his back side. His tight sweater showed off the muscles of his upper body and Lulu had to close her mouth that had fallen open at the sight. She did so just in time before he turned back to her, his deep brown eyes finding hers again.

"I can fix that," her hero said simply, pointing back towards the car.

"Thanks," Lulu muttered.

He turned around and walked back towards his car, opening the trunk. He got out some kind of tool kit and then returned to her car. She stood by, watching silently. He was definitely a man of few words. Completely mysterious and absolutely gorgeous. He worked quickly under the hood and in practically no time had the car running. Lulu smiled widely as he slammed the hood shut.

"I don't know how to thank you," Lulu said happily, reaching for her purse to offer him a cash reward for coming to her rescue.

The man touched her arm lightly and Lulu gasped at the electricity she felt. He shook his head softly, denying the offer she was making. He just smiled and headed for his car. Lulu felt like she owed him something, but she didn't know what to do.

"Wait," Lulu called before he could get in his car. "How can I repay you?"

Once again he only shook his head, as if to say no need. He climbed into his car and sat, apparently waiting to make sure Lulu got off okay. Lulu didn't like that he refused to take some kind of payment for his efforts, but she got in her car anyway. She smiled as her car started and she pulled back onto the highway. Her hero followed her for a couple of miles and then turned off the road. Lulu wondered to herself if she would ever see him again. She realized she didn't even know his name, so she most likely couldn't track him down even if she wanted to. She sighed sadly, wishing, for a reason she didn't understand, to know everything about the man who had saved her on the side of the road.

* * *

Lulu walked around the Haunted Star. Her father was yet again missing from everyone's life and the old boat that held so many memories for her parents was turning to shambles. She hated to see something so beautiful turn to rubble, but she feared that was exactly what was happening right before her eyes. She turned to leave the boat and hopefully leave the painful thoughts of what could have been behind.

She trekked across the small bridge that attached the boat to the docks and gasped as the bridge started to give way. She leaped for the dock and was sure she was about to fall into the harbor because she hadn't jumped far enough. But out of nowhere, a pair of strong hands caught her and pulled her safely to the dry ground. She looked up, feeling a familiar surge run through her at the touch of the stranger, and met the eyes of her hero from weeks before.

"Oh my gosh," Lulu breathed. "I owe you. I could have died."

True to form, the man didn't speak, instead just smiling at her. A smile that was captivating. Lulu was melting under his stare and almost whimpered in protest when his hands left her to stand on her own.

"Well, thank you," Lulu offered and he simply nodded. "Please let me repay you in some way. This is twice you've saved me."

Again the man shook his head and Lulu sighed. She opened her mouth to protest, but he shook his head again, smirking slightly. He was apparently very adamant about being a good Samaritan. But Lulu was nothing if not stubborn and she was not taking no for an answer.

"Please let me do something. There has to be something I could do for you," Lulu replied.

Her hero let out a small laugh and bent down beginning to examine the broken rope from the bridge. Lulu huffed in frustration and decided to play it his way for a few minutes.

"What are you doing?" Lulu wondered.

"I can fix that," he said, nodding towards the broken bridge to the boat.

"What are you a handy man?" Lulu asked. "You fix cars and build bridges? What can't you do?"

The man smirked again and all of Lulu's irritation drifted away instantly. This man had been at the forefront of her thoughts every day since he had rescued her and now that he was back in front of her, she was once again getting lost in his inviting persona. He stood up and looked her in the eye again and she smiled instantly.

"Do you want to fix it?" Lulu questioned and he nodded instantly. "Do I get to pay you for your trouble?"

This time he shook his head and Lulu frowned. He smirked at her for the third time and she almost melted into the ground. What was it about this mystery man that was so damn appealing?

"Well, it would actually be really great if you fixed it," Lulu admitted, her thoughts drifting back to the Haunted Star. "That boat means a lot to me and my family and not being able to get to it would be horrible. I was just there thinking about how I miss my parents and going there always brings me good memories of when they were happy together. I'm rambling and you probably don't care at all about what I'm saying."

Lulu laughed as she trailed off, but when she looked into his dark eyes she saw nothing but understanding. He seemed genuinely interested in what she was saying and his smile as she glanced at him reinforced his interest.

"Anyway, I love that boat and if you don't mind repairing the bridge it would mean a great deal to me," Lulu said softly. "But I don't want to cause you any trouble."

"I can fix that," he said again, his words seeming to have a deeper meaning.

"Okay," Lulu nodded and he smiled. "I guess if you want to do it this Saturday then I could meet you. I'll bring a picnic lunch and don't shake your head because that's a deal breaker."

He smiled shyly, a small blush coming to his cheeks. He nodded and met her eyes again.

"Okay, around 10 then?" Lulu asked and he nodded in compliance. "Alright, I'll see you then."

Again he nodded and walked away. Lulu wondered why he didn't seem to speak, but she didn't want to push him either. She was happy just to know she would see him again and soon. Although she still didn't know his name, she was confident she would find out in their next encounter. She wanted to know as much about her hero as he would offer. He was so intriguing and stirred a place inside of her that had never been moved before. It was strange and different, but it was certainly good.

* * *

Lulu sat on the edge of the docks and smiled when she heard someone approaching. She turned and saw her mystery man. He didn't exactly seem like he was ready to build a bridge and he had a curious look in his eyes.

"Where's the wood and the rope?" Lulu asked curiously and he laughed.

He turned and pointed behind Lulu to the supplies that she hadn't seen before that were set up on the side of the dock. Lulu blushed in embarrassment and tried to look away, but he caught her chin with his fingertips and forced her to gaze into his eyes. He shook his head with a smile and she immediately calmed, forgetting she had ever been embarrassed in the first place.

His hand dropped from her face and he got to work. Lulu didn't know how he did it, but he managed to make using a tape measure seem sexy. He worked silently, offering Lulu a smile every so often. She talked a little about herself, hoping he might volunteer something about his life, but he didn't. He just smiled at her as she spoke, letting her know he was listening.

Before long it was lunch time and he was miraculously already halfway done with the bridge. Lulu called for him to stop and join her on the docks as she unpacked the picnic she had made for the two of them. He took a seat on the bench and eagerly drank the water she offered him. Lulu admired his profile and tried to keep her mind clear as he wiped some sweat from his forehead. Everything about this man was appealing.

"You know, I was thinking of using the money I have saved up from my job to get the Haunted Star up to code and put it back in business," Lulu mused as they ate.

Her hero looked at her in curiosity, nodding in encouragement for to continue. She smiled and obliged.

"The name of the boat is the Haunted Star," Lulu explained. "I hate working at Crimson. Fashion is definitely not my thing and I think it would be great to get this place running again. See, it used to be a casino and the license is still good. I think I could make a lot of money off of gamblers in this town. I would just need some investors and I think I have enough good relationships with the people who back Crimson to get them to help me. The rest I could do on my own."

The gorgeous man beside her nodded and smiled. He looked out to the boat and closed his eyes as if he was picturing the boat lit up and fully functioning. She studied him as his eyes finally fluttered back open and met hers. He nodded again, apparently approving her idea. She smiled widely, excited to share her dream with someone and to find that her mystery man seemed to think it was a worthy task.

"I think it will be amazing. You know, maybe when I finish you can come by," Lulu offered, but this time he looked away. "It was just a suggestion. You don't have to."

He looked at her, again grasping her chin in his hand so she would look in his eyes. His eyes were saddened suddenly and she looked at him questioningly. He smiled and dropped his hand to cover hers in her lap and looked toward the Haunted Star. He nodded and looked back to her. Lulu knew what he meant and she loved that even though they barely knew each other they could communicate without words. She wondered why he barely spoke, but she didn't want to question him about it aloud.

They sat in silence for a few more minutes, looking out over the water, his hand still gripping hers. Eventually, he let go of her hand and stood up to go back to work. Lulu watched from the bench as he worked diligently. Lulu drifted off to sleep as she watched and she woke to her mystery man gently stroking her face. He smiled at her when her eyes were open and reached out his hand to help her stand. He led her over to the brand new bridge and spread his arm out to encourage her to walk out onto the bridge. She took an uneasy step onto the wood and smiled as it didn't shake at all like the old one always had. She continued to walk towards the Haunted Star and he followed her aboard.

"This calls for a drink," Lulu exclaimed, reaching behind the bar.

She pulled out two glasses that were surprisingly clean and poured a glass of rum for both her and her mystery man. She handed him his glass and raised hers in a toast.

"To the new start of this great boat and to the man that helped me get it started," Lulu smiled and he blushed slightly.

They both drank from their glasses and just stared at each other. Lulu broke the stare and began wandering around the boat and assessing the work that needed to be done. She felt her hero moving along behind her, taking in the boat for the first time himself. She sighed audibly when she found a bad spot in the carpet where the roof had leaked. She looked toward the ceiling and regretted it immediately.

"Maybe this is a stupid dream," Lulu groaned, but he took her hand and shook his head.

"I can fix that," he replied.

"I'm sure you can, but you can't keep doing charity work for me," Lulu protested. "Plus that is not the only work that needs to be done around here. The whole place needs work, especially the booths. They are completely worn."

"I can fix that," he said again with a smile.

"How much do you charge?" Lulu asked and he frowned. "I'm not letting you work for free."

He rolled his eyes and walked back to the bar, setting his glass down on the bar. He headed for the door and Lulu realized she had made him angry. The last thing she wanted to do was upset someone who had done so much for her.

"I'm sorry, wait," Lulu called and he froze in the entrance way. "I just can't let you do all of this for me and not do anything for you. I mean, if you don't want money, fine, but let's work out a deal that is mutually beneficial."

He looked at her and smiled. This was a sad smile. A smile that told Lulu how tortured her hero was on the inside. A smile that made Lulu want to give him whatever she could, yet he seemed to want nothing.

"Tell me what I can do for you," Lulu requested.

The man simply shook his head, silently telling her there was nothing she could do and he exited the boat. It took Lulu a moment, but she finally got her wits about her and followed him off the boat. When she reached outside there was no trace of her hero. She wondered how she had let him get away and if she would ever see him again. He had agreed to come when she got the Haunted Star running, so she vowed to herself then and there that she would follow through with her plans, if for nothing else than the hope of seeing her mystery man again.

* * *

Lulu looked around at the ornately decorated Haunted Star. The people had come and gone to the grand opening and the night had been a complete success. Her three months of hard work had paid off and she was now the proprietor of a successful business.

Her only disappointment was that her hero hadn't been in the crowd. She had been careful to announce the opening in the papers of all the surrounding towns, trying to be certain he got news of it. She had convinced herself that he would be there. She had bought a new dress and spent hours fixing her hair and makeup so she would look perfect when she saw him. She had even sacrificed time playing host so she could watch the door for any sign of him, but there was none.

She felt silly. Lulu realized how ridiculous she was being and began laughing at herself. She had conjured up this entire relationship and connection in her mind and made it out to be something it wasn't. But the truth was, she hadn't. Because for her this short relationship with her mystery man had become everything that was important to her. Her laughter turned to sobs and tears began to stream down her face as she realized that all of her fantasies had left her nothing but alone.

"I can fix that," a voice said from behind her.

Lulu turned quickly, but he was already there, wiping away her tears.

"I don't know what you mean," Lulu said defensively, desperately trying to keep from getting her hopes up in case he was going to leave again.

"I can fix that," he repeated, trailing his hand across her cheek softly.

Lulu met his eyes and only caught a glimpse of his chocolate orbs before his eyes shut and his lips were on hers. Her eyes closed in pleasure as his hands made their way to her waist, pulling her closer to him. She sighed into the kiss and he took the opportunity to deepen it. Lulu's hands found their way to his hair and she fought for control of the kiss. The kiss that was better than she could have ever imagined. The kiss that she never wanted to end. The kiss that evoked feelings in Lulu that she didn't know she was capable of having.

He broke away after several moments when the need for air was imminent. He pulled back slightly to look at her and she smiled at him. He returned the smile and she kissed him quickly again.

"You fixed it," Lulu breathed and he smiled broadly.

"I want to tell you something," the mystery man said softly.

"Really?" Lulu asked in shock and he nodded.

"If it's okay," he whispered.

"Of course," Lulu replied. "I'd especially like to know your name."

"And I would like to know yours," he smiled.

"I'm Lulu," she said quickly. "Lesley Lu Spencer officially, but everyone's always called me Lulu."

"I'm Johnny Zacchara," he said, tracing a finger along the side of her face. "Some people call me John, but I hate that."

"What did you want to tell me?" Lulu asked.

"I assume you wonder why I've never talked to you before," Johnny said softly. "It's not because I didn't want to, but more that I didn't know what to say. My father was never one for small talk and he always told me to never say something unless it would make a difference. He said that I should only speak with my eyes and with my actions. That men who did that held power. But my father's dead now. All his power killed him and I decided I didn't want any of it. I used some of the money he left me and learned carpentry and other common skills. I was tired of being a spoiled rich kid. I had always liked working with my cars and decided to learn another hands-on trade."

Johnny took a deep breath and Lulu rubbed his back in support, knowing he was struggling to say whatever was on his mind.

"When I met you, I had no idea how to talk to you," Johnny continued. "You're so beautiful, the most beautiful woman I've ever laid eyes on. I've known other girls but I never cared about what they thought of me. With you I do. I didn't want to say anything wrong, so I stayed quiet. I thought I had missed my only chance until the day I found you on the docks. That's why I volunteered to fix the bridge for you. But still, I couldn't seem to find words to say that made sense. On the inside I was cursing my father for not allowing me to have more friends because maybe then I would know what to say to you. I mean, I only had it in me to say what absolutely mattered. To say what I couldn't say with my actions. Like 'I can fix that'."

They both laughed slightly at that comment and he kissed her softly on the lips and pressed another kiss to her forehead.

"I was late tonight because I was at home practicing what I would say to you," Johnny said, chuckling at himself. "I was so worried that if I didn't get out everything that was on my mind, this would really be my last chance. I practiced for so long because even in front of the mirror with you nowhere in sight, things weren't coming out right. I looked at the clock and realized that I was almost going to miss the entire party. So I left and got here in a hurry, hoping I would be able to say what I needed to say to you when the time came."

"I think you're doing a pretty good job," Lulu offered and Johnny smiled.

"I like to fix things, Lulu," Johnny whispered. "I like to fix cars and bridges and anything I can because there are so many things in life that are intangible that can never be fixed. Or at least I thought they could never be fixed. I thought my life was broken and that the damage was irreparable. But then I met you. And you fixed me."

"What?" Lulu asked, tears coming to her eyes at the thought of the meaning behind what he was saying.

"My heart was broken, never meant to love again," Johnny explained. "You fixed it. My father was half right. It is important to say things that make a difference. So, the main thing I came her to tell you tonight is that I love you."

Lulu smiled widely, the tears beginning to fall from her eyes from her joy. She was the one who was speechless this time. She decided to let her actions speak and she pressed her lips to his with all of the passion she felt in her soul for him. He returned the kiss with equal fervor and they only pulled back when air was necessary, both breathing heavily.

"I love you, too," Lulu replied and Johnny smiled. "Is it crazy to love someone you just had your first conversation with?"

"I don't know," Johnny shrugged. "Maybe my father was smarter than I gave him credit for. Because I know that the love I feel for you makes me feel more powerful than I've felt in my entire life."

"I don't think our connection comes from what was said or wasn't said," Lulu said, leaning her head against his chest. "I think it comes from two broken halves finally finding their mate that makes them whole."

"I love you," Johnny whispered into her hair.

"I love you," Lulu breathed, pulling back and meeting his lips in a searing kiss.


End file.
